Princes and Princesses
by Seliphra
Summary: Delic is determined to win over Hibiya, but Hibiya's cousin is determined to send him to the moon if he tries. Sequel to The Missing Year, please read and review...if you feel like it...


**Sequel to The Missing Year...focusing on the childrens, this one is Kimiko's story**

**Warnings: Yaoi, DeliHibi, Izuo, Tsuroppi. language...no real smut so...yeah, it's only T**

**Disclaimer: Uuuuhhhh...yeah, no. I wish, but no**

* * *

><p>"Well, hello gorgeous~" Kimiko turned and blinked to look at the voice. It came from a well dressed young man…her age approximately with blonde hair and pink eyes.<br>"Can I help you?" She asked, raising one eyebrow over her calculating golden eyes, flicking her sleek, perfect black hair over one shoulder in a haughty way.

"Well, yeah, I think you can~! A young lady as stunning as you is truly a rare being and I was hoping to, perhaps, learn your name~?" He kissed the back of her hand in a small bow as he said this and it nearly made her laugh, though she couldn't say she wasn't a little interested.

"Kimiko," She replied deciding to leave her famous last name off for now.  
>"Ah~! But what a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman~! My name is Delic," He said winking flirtatiously at her.<br>"Wonderful. Though I am waiting for someone at the moment so if you-"  
>"KIMI-CHAN~!" He best friend grinned and hugged her arm.<br>"Kimi-chan, who is this?" Hibiya blinked, a slight glare in his own bright golden eyes as he eyed this stranger.

"My name is Delic~, and my I enquire to yours?" He kissed the back of Hibiya's hand now making Kimiko scowl a little. So that was his type was it?  
>"O-oh…I am Hibiya, …that would be prince Hibiya….commoner," Hibiya was clearly less than impressed with Delic's incredibly flirtatious attitude. Similarily Kimiko was a bit irritated. Did he seriously think he could flirt with both of them and get away with it?<p>

"It is a wonder to meet one person so beautiful, but two beauties is truly a rarity indeed~! And you must be siblings for your appearance is so alike!" It was true that Kimiko and Hibiya looked alike, but they were cousins after all.

"Cousins, actually," Kimiko corrected and Hibiya sighed.  
>"What a plebeian, he is beneath us, therefore we must be off~!" Hibiya declared making Delic blink. He was not one to give up so easily though and he followed the duo, flirting with them both rather unsuccessfully.<p>

"If you must know," Kimiko said at long last, tired of this strange blonde. She wasn't interested but she could tell her best friend and cousin was, even if he would never, ever admit it.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I am Kimiko Orihara, he's Hibiya Heiwajima, son of Kasuka Heiwajima also known as Yuuhei Hanejima," She said and this gave the young flirt pause.

"Ah~! No wonder you two are so beautiful~! Such pretty parents and you would be bound to be!"  
>"Kimiko…he doesn't know who you are, does he?"<br>"Nope, I don't think so…"  
>"Right, shoo commoner, we have things to do, now go away!" And that was the end of it for now…<p>

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?" Kimiko could not believe what she was hearing!<br>"Well he only kissed me, it wasn't th-that big a deal," Hibiya mumbled nervously but Kimiko shook her head in indignation.  
>"He's obviously a playboy! He flirted with both of us at once! Hibi-chan he is beneath you!"<br>"Well, I suppose he IS a commoner…" Hibiya agreed with a slight nod, though he pouted a little.

"Oh…Hibi…I'll protect your virtue! Call me if you see him again! Okay?"  
>"Ah? O-okay…" Hibiya couldn't help being a bit weak against Delic, though neither were too certain as to why. They heard a loud thump and a groan from Tsukishima and Roppi's room making both of them blush with realization. Those two had hooked up two years ago and they had been together ever since…for some reason Shizuo and Izaya were not just amused by this, but they seemed rather pleased…<p>

"OI!" Kimiko stormed forwards, her short skirt doing her stilettoed legs much justice and her slightly too revealing shirt making more than a few men stare. She however was glaring down Delic who was daring to molest her Hibi-chan! Hibiya was trying to limit what Delic did, but clearly he was very good at this. Kimiko was angry though, angrier then she had ever been before and quite suddenly she had lifted something above her head and thrown it hard at Delic. His pink eyes wide in shock, he was hit by the convenience store trash can as he went flying.

"K-kimiko!" Hibiya gasped, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.  
>"He was trying to steal your virtue!" She growled and Hibiya giggled a little.<br>"You're really strong too…" She only then realized she had just displayed Shizuo-level strength….go figure.

"W-what the hell…?" Delic was getting up, rubbing his head and frowning as he looked at what had hit him. Then his eyes widened at the impossibility of it being lifted by a girl who was clearly not the most muscular. It was a wonder really that she hadn't broken anything but she knew what Shinra would say. Her mother and siblings had all displayed their strength at much younger ages, and Kimiko loved milk as much as her mother did and therefore had very good bones.

"What part of 'Kimiko Orihara' was unclear? Shizuo Heiwajima is my Mother you know~" She said and that made Delic gulp a little as it sunk in.  
>"K-Kimiko, maybe not s-so-"<br>"HIBI-CHAN! You can't mean you l-liked it? I refuse! He isn't good enough!" She scowled and glowered at her cousins 'rapist'.

"No! He's a commoner! I am a prince! There is nothing, nothing in common and he has nothing I could want!" Hibiya insisted. All the same Kimiko knew…Hibiya really had grown attached to Delic, though she wasn't sure why. She sighed though, deciding there was little she could do aside from tossing Delic to the moon when he finally did take Hibiya's precious virginity from him And if he ever cheated on Hibiya or so much as flirted with another human and Kimiko saw…well…let's just say her younger twin sisters wouldn't be the only ones destroying the city anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>She kicks his butt more then once...Delic sneaks around and avoids the terrifying maiden who defends Hibiya's princely virtue though. Ah, young love~ Please review, flames will be used to toast marshmallow's, hope you enjoyed this really sucky 'my-brain-won't-work' sequel<strong>


End file.
